Confession
by cscvirus
Summary: [1shot] "Seungcheol-ah, hentikan!"/"Kusarankan kalian cepat official, hyung."/"Sebentar lagi juga punya pacar."/Kedekatan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Jisoo yang iri, Mingyu dan Seokmin yang terlalu berisik, pengakuan Seungcheol, dan hubungan yang tidak terduga./CheolSoo-SeungHan-GyuHan.
**Cast** : Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, and others.

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Drama.

 **Warn** : Out of Character.

.

 **CONFESSION**

by _cscvirus_

.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan Corso Como Cafe, lima laki-laki berkumpul. Duduk mengelilingi meja. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin meja tersebut yang paling ramai. Makanan dan minuman sudah berada di hadapan, tapi tak diacuhkan. Mereka sibuk bercanda, meledek satu sama lain, dan tertawa dengan bahagianya.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , hentikan."

"Benar, _Hyung_. Hentikan itu."

"Kalian tidak perlu mengumbar kemesraan kalian."

"Ah, _wae_?!"

Beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka terlihat terganggu. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan teguran, sinis, tapi ada juga yang malah menonton.

"Jangan keras-keras!"

Kemudian hening.

Jisoo, penyebab keheningan itu, kemudian menarik piring dan memakan makanannya. Mengabaikan tatapan dari keempat temannya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau Jisoo- _hyung_ yang paling diam hari ini," celetuk Seokmin, lelaki dengan senyum matahari, yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jisoo.

"Ah, benar juga," sahut Seungcheol, yang paling tua di antara mereka.

"Jarang mengeluarkan suara, padahal biasanya juga ikut gila," timpal Mingyu, lelaki tampan bertaring panjang yang kelebihan kalsium.

"Apa kau sakit, Jisoo- _ya_?" tanya Jeonghan, lelaki berambut sebahu yang dijuluki 'malaikat', sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jisoo.

Jisoo menghela nafas, kepalanya terangkat setelah menelan makanannya. "Kalian terlalu berisik. Tidak sadar kalau orang lain jadi terganggu?"

Seokmin ikut menghela nafas, "Biarkan saja. Kita juga bayar, kok," jawabnya, kemudian mendapat anggukan mantap dari Mingyu.

Seungcheol merangkul bahu Jeonghan, "Biasanya bahkan lebih parah dari ini, kau diam saja. Kenapa sekarang begitu?" tanyanya sambil mencium rambut Jeonghan dari samping.

Jeonghan segera mendorong kepala Seungcheol dengan tangannya, sementara Jisoo menatap keduanya iritasi.

"Kubilang hentikan, Cheol- _ah_!" kesal Jeonghan, sejak tadi rambutnya terus dicium oleh lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Risih.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_ mulai lagi," gumam Mingyu malas. Dia menarik jus yang tak jauh darinya dan meminumnya santai. Kemudian terdengar protesan ' _That's mine_!' dari Jisoo dan wajahnya mendapat lemparan tisu bekas.

Seungcheol berdecak, "Siapa suruh rambutmu panjang," katanya santai. Tangannya meraih rambut Jeonghan dan menciumnya, lagi.

"Kalau begitu panjangkan rambutmu sendiri," Jeonghan mengibaskan rambutnya, mengenai mata Seungcheol. Tepat sekali.

"Kusarankan kalian cepat _official_ , _Hyung_ ," ujar Seokmin. Dia segera menyibukkan diri dengan makan setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Jisoo- _hyung_ lebih diam hari ini karena Seungcheol- _hyung_ dan Jeonghan- _hyung_?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menjentikkan jari dan berucap demikian. Seokmin membulatkan mata. Seakan diberi aba-aba, keduanya menoleh dan bertatapan.

"Maksudnya?" Jisoo bertanya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kau tidak perlu iri, _Hyung_. Masih banyak, kok, di luar sana yang bisa kau jadikan pacar," kata Mingyu dengan senyum menyebalkannya, setidaknya seperti itu bagi Jisoo.

"Benar. Wajahmu juga tidak jelek-jelek sekali, _Hyung_. Pasti mudah dapat pacar," Seokmin menimpali. Senyum lebarnya terkembang saat Jisoo meliriknya tajam.

"Sangat mudah sekali. Sebentar lagi juga punya pacar," Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya, menjangkau surai Jisoo untuk diacak. Lesung pipinya terlihat.

Lalu ada hening panjang.

"Kenapa? Itu ramalanku."

* * *

"Jisoo- _ya_ , tumben sekali kau tidak _hangout_ dengan teman-temanmu. Ini _weekend_ , loh."

Ibunya datang dari dapur, membawa dua gelas es kopi, lalu menyamankan diri di sebelahnya.

Jisoo menggumamkan terima kasih setelah menerima salah satu gelas yang ibunya bawa. "Mereka tidak ada rencana keluar, jadi aku tidak kemana-mana," jawabnya.

Bohong. Bohong besar.

Ponselnya tergeletak di atas ranjang, tak berhenti berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kenyataannya seperti itu.

Jisoo menaruh remote televisi di antara dirinya dan sang ibu. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Tidak ada acara yang menarik," katanya. Beranjak dari sofa, masih dengan gelas es kopi di tangan.

Sang ibu mengernyit, "Aneh. Bukannya dia paling senang acara ini?"

Sementara Jisoo, di kamar, dia segera meraih ponselnya yang masih terus berkedip-kedip. _Wow_. 20 pesan belum dibaca dan 47 panggilan masuk. Belum lagi pesan-pesan di aplikasi lain.

Baru saja akan disesapnya es kopi itu, ponselnya berdering dengan keras. Mengagetkannya, membuatnya tersedak. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Yang Jisoo tahu, jarinya tanpa sadar malah menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _ **Halo?"**_

Jisoo tidak menjawab sapaan itu. Dia buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan mulai terbatuk.

" _ **Jisoo-**_ **hyung** _ **?"**_

Masih terbatuk.

" **Hyung** _ **, kau tidak apa-apa?"**_

"Aku tid—" dan kembali terbatuk.

" _ **Sepertinya Jisoo-**_ **hyung** _ **sedang sakit."**_

Itu suara Seokmin. Jisoo baru saja akan menjawab, namun suara lain terdengar.

" _ **Jadi, hari ini tanpa Jisoo-**_ **hyung** _ **?"**_

Mingyu yang baru saja berbicara. Jisoo sudah tidak batuk, namun tenggorokannya terasa tidak baik.

" **Geurae** _ **, istirahatlah Jisoo-**_ **ya** _ **!"**_

Itu suara si _Cheonsa_ Jeonghan.

" _ **Yak! Yak! Tunggu! Cepat sembuh Soo!"**_

Dan itu sang tetua, Seungcheol.

Kemudian panggilan diputus. Jisoo menghela nafas, sebelum berdeham beberapa kali.

' _Setidaknya aku tidak perlu membuat banyak alasan.'_

* * *

"Jisoo- _ya_ , kau anak baik, kan?"

Jisoo baru saja selesai mandi. Handuk kecil masih bertengger di kepalanya, menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah. Namun, ibunya sudah berdiri di depannya, memasang wajah semanis-manisnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

Kalau sudah begini, pasti ada maunya.

"Ya. Sangat baik, malah. Kenapa, _Eomma_?"

Sang ibu tersenyum cerah. "Lusa pamanmu akan kesini. Jadi, bisakah kau belikan cheese cake? Kebetulan, _Eomma_ sedang ingin tiramisu. Tolong, ya?" rayunya.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin brownies, _Eomma_."

Ibunya hanya memutar bola mata, "Iya, iya. _Eomma_ beri uang lebih, sisanya gunakan semaumu," katanya.

Senyum Jisoo bertambah lebar. " _Okay, call_."

Jisoo hanya mengganti celana santainya dengan jeans, kemudian melapisi kaos putihnya dengan cardigan hitam. Rambutnya baru saja selesai disisir.

" _Eomma_ , aku akan pergi."

Ibunya memberi beberapa lembar uang, "Cheese cake dan tiramisu, ya. Belinya di 012 Bakery," ujarnya.

"012 Bakery?" Jisoo bertanya memastikan. "Tapi nanti agak lama tidak apa-apa, ya. Aku akan mampir dulu," katanya.

Sang ibu merapikan cardigan yang Jisoo pakai, "Asal kau bawa pulang cheese cake dan tiramisunya," katanya.

Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

"Hati-hati."

Jisoo mengecup kening ibunya, kemudian pergi.

Destinasi pertama Jisoo adalah cafe langganannya, selain Corso Como Cafe. Dia tak mengendarai apapun. Tidak naik motor, tidak naik mobil, apalagi bus. Berjalan kaki menjadi pilihan terakhir.

"Jisoo- _hyung_!"

Saat itu ia sedang melewati taman, kemudian namanya diserukan. Yang berseru adalah Soonyoung, adik kelasnya di Senior High School dulu.

Jisoo tersenyum, " _Hi_ , Soonyoung. Kencan?" tanyanya sambil menatap tautan tangan antara Soonyoung dan lelaki mungil di sebelahnya.

Soonyoung tertawa malu, "Iya," jawabnya. " _Hyung_ sendiri? Mau kemana?"

"Ah, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Ya sudah, lanjutkan kencanmu."

Jisoo kembali berjalan setelah mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari pasangan tersebut. Melihat orang berkencan, dia jadi ingat ledekan Mingyu dan Seokmin saat itu.

"Selamat datang!"

Jisoo tersenyum mendengar sapaan itu saat dia memasuki Coffee Bean. Dia memesan vanilla latte dan duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan, karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa.

Jisoo memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Banyak pesan yang masuk. Temannya saat di Junior High School mengajaknya reuni, Jeonghan ingin ditemani ke toko buku, Hansol (saudaranya) meminta ditemani di rumahnya, dan pesan lainnya.

Tapi Jisoo tidak membalas pesan-pesan itu, satu pun.

Malas.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan mendapati vanilla latte pesanannya sudah ada di meja. Dia menggumamkan terima kasih dan mulai menyesap minuman tersebut.

Jisoo sengaja meminum vanilla latte-nya sedikit-sedikit. Selain ingin menghabiskan waktunya di luar lebih lama, dia juga bosan berada di rumah.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu, Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Dia asyik dengan akun SNS miliknya, lumayan lah ada _wifi_ gratis.

Tangannya baru saja terulur untuk menarik gelas minumannya, tetapi seseorang terlebih dulu menepuk punggungnya dengan keras. Kemudian seseorang itu dengan seenaknya meminum vanilla latte-nya.

Jisoo meringis sedikit, merasakan punggungnya panas. Dia menoleh, ingin memprotes, tapi tidak jadi.

"Seungcheol?"

Yang dipanggil Seungcheol hanya menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Dia menarik kursi, kemudian duduk di sebelah Jisoo.

"Oh, sudah hampir dua minggu tidak _hangout_ bersama, sekarang pergi-pergi sendiri, ya?" sindir Seungcheol. Dia kembali meraih minuman Jisoo.

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari Jisoo, "Kalau mau menyindirku, ya sindir saja. Tidak perlu meminum minumanku. Pesan sendiri sana!" katanya sambil menarik gelasnya.

Seungcheol mendengus pelan, "Pelit sekali, sih. Oh! Kau belum menjawabku!" ujarnya, kembali menepuk punggung Jisoo. Walau tidak sekeras tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang malas keluar," jawab Jisoo.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan sekarang ini apa, Hong?" tanya Seungcheol. "Kau kenapa? Sudah bosan dengan kami? Atau ada masalah? Cerita saja!" katanya, memberi tepukan sekali lagi pada punggung Jisoo.

Jisoo mengernyit, antara sakit dan bingung. Apa menepuk punggung seseorang sudah jadi kebiasaan baru Seungcheol?

"Aish, kubilang pesan sendiri, Cheol- _ah_ ," Jisoo menepis pelan tangan Seungcheol yang kembali terulur meraih gelasnya.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo, cemberut, "Baiklah, aku pesan sendiri. Tapi kau, ya, yang bayar," rayunya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Kenapa? Kan, kau, yang menyuruhku pesan sendiri. Jadi, kau yang akan membayar, kan?" Seungcheol kembali merayu.

Jisoo menghela nafas pendek, "Hm," gumamnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang, dia menepuk punggung Jisoo untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Terima kasih, Jisoo!" katanya sambil menarik pipi Jisoo. Selanjutnya, dia pergi memesan.

Jisoo mendesis kesal sambil mengusap pipinya. Dia hendak meminum vanilla latte-nya jika saja tidak terdengar tawa kecil dari sekitarnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan, banyak pelanggan yang menatapnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya ampun, manisnya."

"Ah, apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu?"

"Ini lebih menarik daripada drama yang sering ku tonton."

Jisoo mengernyit bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Dia masih belum mengerti sampai seorang gadis menunjuk punggungnya dengan tawa kecil.

Tangan Jisoo meraba punggungnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel. Jisoo buru-buru melepas cardigan yang dipakainya dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat.

 **' _Don't touch him!'_**

 **' _He's mine!'_**

 **' _Seungcheol's'_**

 **' _Hong Jisoo, saranghae'_**

 _Stick note_ dengan tulisan-tulisan seperti itu tertempel di cardigannya. Sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Jisoo, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah benar, apa itu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Namun, bukan wajah yang dia lihat, melainkan sebuket bunga. Jisoo terdiam.

Buket bunga tersebut diturunkan, barulah wajah Seungcheol terlihat. Lesung pipinya nampak seperti biasa, tapi Jisoo juga bisa melihat ada kegugupan disana. Kemudian, bunga itu disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Jadi milikku?"

Pelanggan di sekitar mereka bersorak, menyuruh Jisoo menerima Seungcheol. Sedangkan Jisoo sendiri menunduk, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Siapa yang tidak akan malu?

"Tapi..."

Sorakan-sorakan di sekitar mereka perlahan menghilang. Seungcheol menunggu ucapan Jisoo selanjutnya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Tapi, bukannya kau dengan Jeonghan... berpacaran?" suara Jisoo semakin mengecil di setiap katanya.

Seungcheol mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kata siapa? Lagipula, untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan pacar resmi Mingyu sejak lima hari yang lalu?"

"Mingyu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" protes Jisoo.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Makanya, jangan menghindari kami," katanya sambil mencubit hidung Jisoo.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya, "Terserah. Jadi, mau tidak?" tanyanya. Hampir saja dia melupakan pernyataan cintanya.

Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya, pelanggan cafe masih memperhatikan mereka. Seungcheol semakin ketar-ketir dibuatnya.

Namun, anggukan kepala Hong Jisoo merubah kehidupan Choi Seungcheol detik itu juga.

"Bagaimana bisa Jeonghan pacaran dengan Mingyu?"

Saat ini, Jisoo dan Seungcheol sedang berjalan menuju 012 Bakery. Jisoo tentu saja masih ingat dengan pesanan ibunya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, lengan Seungcheol merangkul bahu Jisoo, dan buket bunga dari Seungcheol berada dalam genggaman lelaki yang lahir di California tersebut.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri pada mereka," jawab Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol!"

Yang diserukan namanya hanya tertawa, "Kenapa Jisoo- _ya_?"

"Katanya kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku untuk mengganti rasa maluku tadi," protes Jisoo. "Lagipula, kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu disana, sih?" lanjutnya.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, "Karena kau ada di sana. Awalnya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku di depan ibumu," katanya.

"Ah, untung saja tidak. Itu akan lebih memalukan," gumam Jisoo.

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Dan... bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau akan segera punya pacar?"

 **-Finish-**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari acara Bachelor Party, bagian 'metode nembak teman yang sudah dikenal selama 10 tahun' dari Eunhyuk- _oppa_. Iya, itu cute banget.

Corso Como Cafe dan Coffee Bean adalah cafe yang didatengin Both-Newyear saat mereka di Korea.

Angka 012 dari '012 Bakery', diambil setelah nonton Running Man Ep. 276. Iya, itu beberapa digit password buat ngebuka 'kamar'nya Gary Oppa. 0 = Yeong, 1 = One (Won), 2 = I. Jadi, 012 adalah _yeongwonhi_ / selamanya.

Seventeen bakal comeback dan aku bakal gila. Kenapa Jeonghan- _eomma_ potong rambut? Kenapa Vernon begitu cakep? Kenapa rambut Coups begitu _fluffy_ sehingga mengundang untuk dijambak? Kenapa harus bulan April?!

Seventeen, tolong jangan comeback pas aku Ujian Sekolah. T.T

Dan Super Junior, aku akan menunggu kalian sampe _full_ formasi.

.

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sekian dan sampai bertemu di ff lainnya.

 _cscvirus_


End file.
